


The New Nurse (Nurse AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [84]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You work as a nurse in a small clinic for Doctor Organa. She hires a new nurse to help ease the load off you and booooy is he a fine!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	The New Nurse (Nurse AU)

You walked out of the patient’s room, “Doctor Organa will be with you in a few minutes.” the woman smiled, “Thank you, Y/N!”

As you walked towards the front desk, you bumped into someone, “Oh! I’m sorry!”

It was a very handsome man with brown eyes, curly black hair and…scrubs?

The man smiled, “No, it was my fault.” he stuck out his hand, “I’m Poe. Doctor Organa just hired me.”

You shook his hand, “Oooh! You’re the new nurse! Welcome aboard, newbie!”

Poe smiled and bit his lip, “Yeah I think I got really lucky here.” He walked past you and gave you one more glance before walking off to a patient’s room. 

When you turned around, Doctor Organa was standing there looking at you with a smirk, “What?”

She shook her head, “Nothing. But for, whatever reason, maybe you were just curious or something, he’s single.”

You scoffed, “Psh. Whaaat? Why would I wanna know that?” the older woman gave you a look and you broke, “Okay how do you know that?”

Doctor Organa chuckled, “He’s my godson.”

“Sooo because he’s your godson, you just gave him the job?”

“Yes and no. He’s was an army nurse. I know he’s good.” she pat your shoulder and went walking off down the hall. 

You muttered to yourself, “Be professional, Y/N. Be professional.”

* * *

The next day, Poe came up to you in the break room, “Do you wanna go out to dinner with me sometime?”

You choked on your tea, “W-What?” You looked at him in shock. 

Poe smirked, “Well, you’re cute. I’m cute. You’re a nurse. I’m a nurse. We have so much in common!”

You chuckled, “And that means we should have dinner together?”

“Well, I wanna get to know you more. See if we have anything else in common, ya know?”

You couldn’t help but smile, “You’re a charmer, aren’t you?”

Poe shrugged, “That’s what my mom always said.” he giggled, “But seriously. I’d really like to take you out to dinner. Tomorrow night? Since it’s Sunday and the clinic’s closed?”

You rubbed your chin, “Lemme think abou-yes!”

Poe gave you a big smiled, “Perfect. Dress casual and I only have one rule: no talking about work.”

You saluted him, “You got it.”

* * *

Sunday night came and you were at a 24 hour diner. You and Poe were currently sharing a milkshake and dipping your french fries in them. Poe was currently telling you about his dog, Beebs, “And this Great Dane is scurrying away from Beebs!” he clutched his stomach laughing, “Can you imagine? A big dog like that scared of a tiny dog like Beebs? It was hilarious!”

He then took our his phone and showed you a picture of his dog. You cooed, “Aaawww! He’s sooo cute!”

Poe smiled softly, “Maybe, uh, you wanna come by my place some time to see him? And maybe…so I could cook you dinner? Or lunch? or breakfast?”

You giggled, “Already so eager to go on another date with me? Thought you were a cool guy that would wait at least a day before asking me on another date.”

Poe shrugged, “I usually am like that, but…” he reached over across the table and set his hand on top of yours, “I just wanna see you again as soon as possible.”

“Well it’s a good thing we work together, huh?”

“Yeah. I suppose so.”

* * *

You and Poe collapsed onto the bed panting. Looks like you were able to meet Beebs a lot sooner than expected.

“Wow.” was all you could say.

Poe chuckled as he turned onto his side, propping his head onto his hand, “Really? That good? Even if I, uh, finished a bit early?”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah. Even when that happened. But it’s okay. Has it been a while since you’ve had sex?”

Poe shook his head, “No, actually. Been less than a month.”

“Huh. I guess I’m just that good then.”

Poe tapped his chin, “I don’t know. We may need another go just to make sure.” he crawled on top of you and started to kiss your neck. Your laughter filled the room.


End file.
